1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler device for power supply facility, and more particularly to a coupler device having changeable prongs for coupling the power supply facility to various computer facilities and/or power suppliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power supply facilities may comprise one or more coupler devices for coupling to various computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, illustrated is one of the typical power supply facilities 10 comprising two different coupler devices 11, 13 for coupling to various computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like. One of the coupler devices 11 includes twenty (20) prongs 12 provided thereon, for example, and the other coupler device 12 includes four (4) prongs 14 provided thereon, for example, for coupling to socket openings of one kind of the computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like.
However, for the other computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like, they may include different numbers of socket openings formed therein, such that the coupler devices 11, 13 of the typical power supply facilities 10 may not be coupled to different computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like.
As shown in FIG. 2, illustrated is the other typical power supply facility 10 comprising two different coupler devices 15, 17 for coupling to various computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like. One of the coupler devices 15 includes twenty four (24) prongs 16 provided thereon, for example, and the other coupler device 17 includes eight (8) prongs 18 provided thereon, for example, for coupling to socket openings of the other kind of the computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like.
For coupling to the two different kinds of computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like, the users may have to purchase two of the typical power supply facilities 10 that have different coupler devices 11, 13; and 15, 17 of different numbers of prongs for coupling to various computer facilities and/or power suppliers or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional coupler device for power supply facilities.